New Vegeta
by Jessica Black1
Summary: what would happen if Bardock and the saiyans didn't die
1. Default Chapter

  
  
New VegetaAN: This is an idea I got While watching Bardock Father of Goku, and in part an idea I've had for a while 

DC: The Master Balls belong to me as well as Amelia, the rest belong to Akira Toriyama. 

Part One 

Old Vegeta 

It was moments before Bardock took off to fight Frieza, An Woman dressed in the Royal saiyan Armor, With long spiky hair, and Obsidian eyes stepped in front of Bardock, Her arms crossed in front of her petite body and her brown tail safely wrapped around her waist. 

Bardock stopped in shock, "Amelia-hime?" He asked in shock, before bowing, "Arise commander Bardock, we haven't much time to spare" She said in a firm voice. "But how can you be here, when you left to train in you powers as an eight year old" He asked stupified. "I'll explain that later right now I must indow you with temporary immortality" Amelia said before, closing her eyes and muttering, a spell under her breathe, glowing purple, then putting her hands to Bardock's head, causing him to glow a dull purple before dieing down. "Now this will only last an hour, so make it good" Amelia said before calling open a portal and stepping through. 

'hmm, lets see how this works out' Amelia thought as she entered her office in the other realm, in the future, she crossed over to a glowing orb in the middle of the room, and turned it on. 

The fight was ending as Frieza was sending a blast, Amelia closed her eyes and concentrated on every Saiyan, on Planet Vegeta, and the so called dead ones, she brought them all, including Bardock into the conference room. 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


	2. Part Two

  
  
New Vegeta Part TwoAN:here is Part Two, It will be a mini crossover, but mainly Dragonballz 

DC: same as last 

Other Realm 

"Father, Bardock, Nappa, we are headed for Nameck now and will appear Before Bulma Briefs" I said, as I was pacing before, King Vegeta, Bardock and Nappa. "Why are we going to Nameck now" Nappa asked as he was scratching his head in confusion. "to make sure Frieza is destroyed for one, To Make Miss Briefs a saiyan fighter for two, And to bring back the Planet Vegeta for the last time" I said growling the last four words in annoyance. "Nimrod" Bardock grunted smacking Nappa upside the head. "Anyways, lets go" I said as I Opened a Portal, We all stepped through it and immediately landed before Bulma, Gohan, and Krillen 

"Aww, Who are you!" Bulma yelped as she Jumped behind Krillen. "I must apologize, I am Amelia, Princess of Vegeta, younger Princess of the Moon, Granddaughter to and High Priestess of Merlin" I said Bowing before The Three. "I am Bardock, Father of Goku" Bardock said politely. "I am King Vegeta" Faher said Gruffly, as he crossed his arms and inclined his head to them. 

"You" Krillen yelped as he saw Nappa. "Anyways, Miss Briefs, How would you like to become a Saiyan Fighter" I said as Bulma stepped out from behind Krillen. "Thats impossible" Bulma said narrowing her blue eyes in confusion. "No, not if your me, I alone have a unique ability to make a person change species" I explained patiently. "What will happen" Bulma asked warming up to the idea, "I will, give you a certain amount of Knowledge and experience, but You will only be as strong as Gohan is right now, you will need to train hard" I explained. "Do It" Bulma said eagerly, nodding, I placed my hand on her forehead, and concentrated, a purple glow coming from me and into her. Panting I pulled away, as a scream ripped through Bulma as her body restructured herself, She was now taller, well toned muscles rippled, Her Blue hair flowed down to her waist, her teal blue tail swaying behind her. 

"so your my grandson" Bardock said as he inspected is grandson. "y.yes sir" Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around him in a hug, which Bardock tentatively returned. "Well, this is entertaining, but I would like to find my son" K. Vegeta said as he observed everyone else. "Yes your right Father" I said then turned to everyone else. "coming" I continued everyone nodded as we all took off to look for vegeta. 

We found him dispatching Dodo brains. We all approached slowly, "What! it can't be, You're all dead!" Vegeta said. looking At K.Vegeta, Nappa, Bardock, and I. "Really Big Brother Have you so little faith in my powers" I said as we all approached him. "Well if it isn't The gorgeous girl I saw earlier" Vegeta said as he circled the new and improved Bulma Briefs. "My Name is Bulma" Bulma said agitatedly as she wrapped her tail around her waist. "You are to bow before Royalty, and address me as your Highness" Vegeta said as he circled her and sniffed her neck. "And you, I could have sworn I sent you to another Dimension" Vegeta said crossing His arms over his chest as he Scowled at Nappa. "You did, Brother but he is of better use to us alive" I said almost boredly as I examined my nails. "Anyways, Son, lets go find those Dragonballs" K. Vegeta said, as he was about to take off, "wait Gohan come here" I said as Gohan approached me. "Yes Miss Amelia" He said almost timidly, I smiled at him, "Aww Manors I like that in a person, I just wanted to make you a full saiyan if thats alright" I said to him, he nodded eagerly. I placed my palm over his head nd concentrated, A purple glow came from me and into Gohan. 

"You guys and Bulma go on ahead without me, There is something I would like to do" I said before I created a Portal, and stepped through 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


	3. Part Three

  
  
New Vegeta Part Three 

AN: thanks for all my Reviewers, I am trying to work on my grammar, but I never look at the screen when I am typing, but I could use a beta reader, so if someone wants to do that for me it would be greatly Appreciated 

DC: same as the first chapter, refer to that if you need one 

Part Three 

I appear outside of Kakkerot's home, in his backyard to be precise, Where ChiChi was putting clothing on the line "Ahh!! Who are you!" ChiChi yelled "Konnichiwa, I Am Amelia Princess of Vegeta, Younger Princess of the Moon, Granddaughter to and High Priestess of Merlin" I said bowing in front of ChiChi. "I am ChiChi Son" ChiChi Bowed in return. 

"I am here to offer you a chance to become a Saiyan Fighter" I said getting down to bussiness. "How is that Possible, I don't want to be a monster!" ChiChi wailed. "Mrs. Son, not all Saiyans are Monsters, we were made that way because of that Bastard Frieza" I growled that last part out, My Ki Rising dangerously "Well all Right at least I will be able to fight alongside my husband" ChiChi said An Unholy gleam in her eyes. "Ok" I said before closing my eyes in concentration, A purple glow surrounding me as I placed my hand on ChiChi's forehead, and the purple glow entered her body, with it Power, and Knowledge. 

I removed my hand as a scream emerged from ChiChi, as her body restructured itself, her hair grew longer and more spikey, her body grew a few inches, Muscles appeared on her body, with a tail safely wrapped around her waist. Smiling I yawned slightly drained from all the power transferings. "Well lets go ChiChi" I said as I opened a portal. "This Portal will lead you to the others on Nameck, Bulma and Gohan are now full Saiyans, go on through, I will be there after I rest a bit" I said around another yawn. Nodding ChiChi walked through the portal. 

After that portal closed. I opened another and stepped through that one, where I landed in the workout room where I saw my Mate working up a sweat, his spikey hair plastered to his head, his workout sweats plastered to his body, his tail wrapped around his waist, grabbing a towel, he turned around facing me as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, his beautiful dark brown almost obsidian eyes taking in my tired look. "Amelia, You are not supposed to tax yourself in your condition" He said in his deep voice 

"I know Jason, I had to do a couple of species switches" I said tiredly placing my hand on my stomach, protecting our child. "I know, you had that same look after you switched me and my friends, you are not going back to Nameck without me" He said crossing his arms "I know I came to get you, After I get my two hour nap in we'll go" I said as I turned towards the stairs not quite making it, before being swept up in powerful arms, and being carried up the stairs to Our room. 

"Now we are going to take a bath then take a two hour nap" He said as he carried me into our attached bathroom. Where we spent a half hour making love, then we spent the next two hours sleeping 

**MEANWHILE**

NARRATORS P.O.V 

ChiChi landed out of the Portal right inside the caves where the Ginyu Force was attacking Vegeta. "Bulma, Whats going on" ChiChi asked her friend, who jumped slightly in surprise, "We were going after the DragonBalls when These goons attacked us, By the way, This is King Vegeta, Nappa, and Bardock" Bulma pointed to the Saiyan's behind her, Who all grunted in acknowledgement 

That Battle lasted for Two and a half hours before, Amelia and Jason arrived 

Amelia's P.O.V 

"Sorry I'm late Father, but Jason wanted to make sure I get well rested" I said as I stretched "Someone has to make sure your not harming our brat" Jason replied as he also stretched. I felt a strong Ki coming "We have company" I said in an understatement as everyone else sensed the arrival. 

Kakkerot arrived just as I was going to go up against Reccoom. "What was going on since I was on Earth" he asked Krillen. "Nevermind I will just do this" Kakkerot said as he placed his hand on Krillen forehead, and concentrated, scenes of what went on automatically filled his mind. 

"Goku you aren't acting your usual, brainless self!" Bulma exclaimed "I am not as dumb as I made Everyone believe" Kakkerot defended himself "You all honestly thought falling on my head was going to make me brain dead. I felt Vegeta being destroyed and Considered Earth my Home planet from then on. "But why the act?" ChiChi asked her mate. "Because, that was the only way that you would accept me" Kakkerot said as he got ready to fight 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


End file.
